Hellcat Squadran: Trials
Prologue You can instantly realize something is wrong when you find your boyfriend sitting upside down on the ceiling. I mean, any other girl would freak out, but to me, I just know that something's annoying him. I put down the groceries I went out to pick up and walk up behind him. "What's wrong?" I say and go into his view. "Oh, hi Holly." He says and jumps down. "Well?" He waits a few moments, then answers with a slight sigh. "I need to leave base for a few weeks." That took me by surprise. "How come?" "I sensed something while I was meditating when you were out. Well, some''one'' as a matter of fact." "Who?" "I told you the story of my old master, right?" "Yeah." I don't like the way this is going. "Well, I sensed him, alive, not as a part of the force." "How is that possible?" "I don't know. Look, like I said, I need to leave soon." "No, you don't." I said. "We do." "Holly..." I put my finger on his mouth, keeping him from talking. "No protesting, I'm coming along." He sighs. Yup, he knows I win here. "When do we leave?" "Well, I was hoping today..." "You're lucky the ship is our house. I'll go tell the others, you get ready." I say. He just nods and I leave to tell everyone. I go tell my dad, Tory, first. When I'm finished, he just sighs. "You two behave yourselves while you're away." He says in a somewhat protective voice. "Dad..." I say and leave. Next I go and tell the rest of Zeta. I find them training with Ryan, Claire, and the Spartans of Maximus. "Hey, guys, I gotta tell you something." I say over the training noises. They all stop and Will yells "You're pregnant!" I shoot him a nasty look. I look at Zack, ignoring Miranda smacking Will upside the back of the head. "Sen and I are going offworld for a few weeks." "Ok, have fun." He says. "What, no questions why?" "Nope. Just come back in a state that Tory won't kill Sen over." "Very funny." I say, turn, wave, and leave. Zack seems to be getting better. It's been about three weeks since I last saw a change in behavior. I caught him listening to Gone Forever by Three Days Grace. Y'know, all the good bands should be given Species 0002. It'd be a good savior from all the bad music of today. I head up the ramp and see Sen working with the controls. "Alright, I'm gonna change into armor, be out in five." I tell him. Five minutes later, I'm out and in my SPARTAN armor. I hold my helmet under one arm and sit down in the co-pilot seat. "Ok, we launch in thirty seconds." He says. We launch off and are out of orbit and into hyperspace. "We'll arrive in about four hours." He says. He leans his head back on his seat and closes his eyes. He's definitely tired. I pull him out of the seat and set him down on the couch. He's asleep. I sit down next to him and he subconsciously rolls over, his head ending up on my lap. That must be uncomfortable, especially as I'm wearing the SPARTAN armor. Oh well, I'm not inclined to wake him up any time soon. Trial of Skill Sen's eyes blinked open. He saw Holly looking down on him smiling. "You didn't tell me we were headed to Coruscant." "Sorry." He said, not moving his head, knowing where it was. "Well, we need to manually land, so..." She said. He sat up, not really wanting to. They headed to the cockpit and began the descent. Sen landed on the Jedi Temple landing pad. He headed to the ramp, followed by Holly. He stopped and turned. "Holly, this part I need to do myself." "Why?" "I need to go through the Jedi trials. That might help me see what is going on." "Are you sure? Aren't they...dangerous?" "Holly, what part of our job description doesn't scream dangerous in our faces?" "True....ugh, fine. You come back." "I will." He quickly kissed her and left the ship. He was met by Luke. "Sen! You should have told us you were coming to visit." "Sorry, emergency." "What can we do to help?" "I need to go through the Trials." Luke started, visibly surprised. "May I ask why?" "I need to make sense of something. They may help." Luke hesitated for several moments, then nodded. "Alright. I'll take you to the testing chamber. Sen nodded his thanks and followed him into the temple. Several of the older students looked at him wearily. The younger ones stood off to the side, curious, but not enough to walk over to him. Sen saw Mara standing next to the testing chamber, waiting for Luke. Sen inclined his head to Luke's wife. She returned the gesture and opened the door. Sen entered the large room. There were several large statues surrounding him. He walked in, glancing around. A loud voice sounded. "You will need all of your skill, to survive." He looked around, now deadly focused. "Control your fear, let go of your anger." A blast of blue force lightning filled the air and almost hit him. A deathly looking Sith walked forward. He looked like a mass of destroyed flesh molded together. "Darth Sion." Sen said and drew his two lightsabers. The Sith drew his own and charged him. Sen blocked the strike by crossing his sabers. He then struck back, using twirls to keep the other warrior at bay. Sion avoided the attacks and used a force push to knock Sen back. He struck the wall and dropped. Sion leapt at him, saber raised above his head. Sen blasted him with Force Lightning and knocked him back. Sen lunged forward and tried to behead the Sith Lord. The Sith blocked quite easily. Sen drew back one blade and then began to strike one at a time, hoping to keep Sion off balance. It worked, and he was able to impale the Sith through the chest. The Sith lord simply looked down and kicked Sen away. Sen jumped up and quickly beheaded the Sith. The Sith then began to crawl around on his tongue. Disgusted, Sen cut the head in half. He turned and saw Luke enter the chamber. "Well done, Sen. Before you go on, a certain someone would like to see you outside." Sen followed him out and found Holly looking somewhat nervous outside. He sighed and walked over to her, not surprised at all. "Couldn't wait?" "Nope. Something drew me in here. And it wasn't just you." Sen raised his eyebrows. "I'll look into that. Do you think you could wait with Mara for a little while?" "Ok, I shall restrain myself." He nodded, thanked her, and walked back into the trial room. Trial of Insight Sen looked around, unsure of what would happen. He heard a sobbing noise nearby but couldn't decipher where it was coming from. After a few moments he noticed Leandra sitting in a corner with her back to him. "Leandra? What are you doing here?" Her head raised slightly, then turned. It wasn't her face. He recoiled in shock. She transformed into the horrifying form of Darth Phobos, Sith Lady. She drew a double sided lightsaber and attacked him. His blades were up and blocking her attack before it could land. She struck again and again, and still he blocked the strikes. Suddenly she vanished and appeared behind him, this time under the guise of Leandra. She blasted him with a force lightning strike. He flew across the room and landed heavily on a table. The Phobos-Leandra jumped at him, he raised his sabers and crossed them, catching her blade between his. "Get out of my head, you whore!" He yelled in frustration. The Phobos-Leandra became a Phobos-Claire. "Sith are not fearless. When they feel fear, they feel me." She said in an almost seductive tone. He kicked her away and jumped at her. She rolled away, but not before he slashed the handle of her lightsaber in half. Now both were using a Jar'kai strategy, twirling in circles with their weapons out, striking at each other in unison. She morphed again, this time the form, now of Holly, made him stop short. His moment of hesitation cost him dearly, and she blasted him across the room with a force push. He jumped up and blasted her back, now knowing he couldn't hesitate, remembering that Holly was in a different room. He attacked in earnest now, catching the Phobos-Holly off guard. He got in a slash across the eye and pushed her away. He jumped forward and shoved one of his lightsabers down the nape of her neck. The Trial ended. He turned and left the room, where he now saw several older padawans watching. They backed away apprehensively as he entered the outer chamber. Luke was waiting, and Sen walked up to him. "Well done. Now, the next Trial would be the Trial of courage, but I think we can bypass that, as I've seen you in battle before." Sen nodded. "So, the Trial of Flesh?" Sen rolled up one sleeve to his shoulder, where he revealed a chunk of his left arm had been torn out, the scars looked like bite marks. "Locust Wretch." Luke nodded. "Well, all that remains is the trial of Spirit." Sen was about to go back into the room, but Luke stopped him. "I can't let you just jump into this one. Take the rest of today off." Sen nodded. He went to the room where Holly and Mara were sitting. "Hey. I've got the rest of today off, so..." He tilted with his head questioningly to Holly, who stood, took his hand, and they headed out. They headed into the Esper, and Sen fell down onto the couch, too tired to go any further. Holly helped him onto the couch and realized he'd fallen asleep. She sighed. The Trials must have been incredibly exhausting. She herself was tired. Perhaps it was the stress of knowing he was in the Trials. She rested her head on the back of the couch and fell asleep as well. Trial of Spirit Sen looked around. He was standing in a cavern, filled with sarcophagus'. He did not know where he was. One of the sarcophagus' opened on it's own, and a body stepped out. He recognized it as the body of Darth Maul, then another opened, revealing Tyranus. More and more Sith lords stepped out, each looking as though they were dead, but reanimated. Then a final revealed himself, who lunged at Sen. Sen awoke and sat straight up, instantly alert. Nothing could be seen in the area. He looked over and saw a sleeping Holly, looking exhausted herself. He slipped out of the Esper and entered the temple. He found Luke outside the trial room, who said nothing, but opened the door. Sen stepped in, and found that the room was pitch black. He knew what the Trial included, and wasn't entirely sure how to do it. Suddenly, a red lightsaber burst into being behind him, and he jumped away, extending both his weapons. The darkness clouded his vision, making it impossible to see anything but the red blade. A second activated, and the two sabers charged him. Sen parried a flurry of strikes, nearly overwhelmed. As the twin red blades struck at him again, he jumped back and released a force repulse. The lights activated, and Sen saw who his attacker was. It was himself. Only it was a version of himself dressed in jet black armor and robe. Yellow eyes glowed beneath the hood. Sen leapt forward, now attacking in deadly earnest. The alternate him knew exactly what he was doing, and blocked easily. Sen realized that, as he was dueling himself, it was improvise or die. He switched his weapons to an underhand grip, which he began to use to keep his opponent at bay. The duel lasted several hours, and at the ned of those hours, Sen began to gain the upper hand. He blasted a mix of lighting and repulse out, which incinerated his alternate self. The Trial ended. Sen shook his head, trying to shake the image out of his head. That is what I would have been if I stayed a sith. He realized. He left the Trial room, where he found Luke waiting. "Well done." "Thank you. Is there a room I can meditate in?" "Yes." Luke showed him to a small room, where he sat down and began his meditation. Holly jerked awake. She glanced at the clock and saw that, to her mind, it was one in the afternoon. She sat up and noticed that Sen had left. She sighed and headed out. She was met by a young woman who was waiting at the entrance. "Hi, do you..." "Know where Sen is?" "Yeah." "Meditating. He just passed the Trial of Spirit. Fastest ever recorded." "Really?" "Yeah. You must be his girlfriend?" "Yup." After that, they went into a long conversation. Holly wasn't sure of how long it lasted. After what felt as though it'd been seven hours, Sen walked over. "Hey." He said. Holly looked up. "You could have woken me." "Nah. You needed the sleep even more then I did. You were growing grey hairs." "What?" "Nothing." He paused, then said. "Holly, I'm going to Byss." "Not you, we." She said firmly. He sighed and they quickly got on the Esper. Sen piloted it until they could enter hyperspace, then he returned and sat down next to Holly. "Look, he's on Byss, with Sidious and Vader. You may want to help me face them, but this is something I must do alone." "Why?" "Because only I know his weakness. He's controlling Sidious and Vader. He's a disembodied head in a tank right now." "Ew." "Yeah, I know. But if you want to help, do what you can to distract every stormtrooper on Byss." "Done." They landed an hour later, a few hours march away from the base where Sidious and Vader resided. Sen got off, checked for any patrols, then waved Holly off, who came out, dressed in full Spartan armor. They quickly headed over to the base wall, and Sen began to climb over. Holly slipped down to the other side of the base and climbed up that wall. She caused a tank to explode, sending nearby troops into a panic. The base went on alert and began checking every corner they could. Holly avoided them all, silently killing them. Sen used this distraction to sneak into the throne room. He was instantly met by Darth Vader, who stood in the hall, lightsaber extended. "We knew you would come. Your determination is admirable, but it is vain." The Dark Lord said. Then, a low, raspy voice came from nowhere. "You are strong, my apprentice, but there is much for you to still learn." "Your evil teaches me nothing." Sen said and drew out his sabers. He jumped forward and the duel between Vader and Sen began. Flurries of blue and red filled the air as Sen and Vader struck at one another. Flashes of white could be seen as the blades crashed together. In the mix came blasts of the force, each fired to kill. Sen crossed his blades together and blocked a strike from Vader, but the block was too late, and one of his saber handles was slashed in two. Sen switched to a Djem So mixed with Soresu strategy, trying to break through his foe's defense. Then, Vader pushed him back with the force, causing him to hit the ceiling hard. Vader leapt at him, trying to remove his head. Sen blasted a wave of Force Lightning at Vader, and held it. When he ran out of strength to continue the blast, Vader fell. The Sith was still alive, but Sen ignored him and left him on the floor, in pain. The Trial of Spirit had only just begun. Sidious rose from his throne. It was then that Sen saw the tank that was holding his master's head. He bowed mockingly. "Show some respect, Lord Kilani." His master said. "I've given up that name. You should have realized that when I cut off your head." His master laughed. A high, cruel sound. "Sidious. Kill him." Strangely, Sidious began walking forward, lightning at his fingertips. Sen raised his saber and blocked the blasts. "Relying on lackeys like him to kill me now? Pathetic." Sen taunted. Despite the taunts, the strength behind the lightning was overwhelming. Sen let go of the saber handle with one hand and fired a push at the emperor. The latter stumbled, giving Sen enough time to gain ground on him. He jumped to the side of a lightning blast and used another force push to cause him to stumble backward again. He jumped over him and pushed him down into the floor, then gripped him and flung him into the ceiling. He jumped up, grabbed Sidious, and slammed him face-first into the floor. He then released a burst of Lightning into him, incapacitating him. Sen walked over to the tank and knelt so he would be eye level with the head's eyes. "You've grown stronger, my apprentice." "I'm not your student anymore." Sen swung his saber in a deadly arc, cutting the head in half. The Trial of Spirit ended at last. More Swears then Zack, Ryan, and Cole When Sen left that building he could see that something awful had happened. He saw a tank rolling away, and he could sense Holly inside it. She was knocked out. "Mother fuck!" Sen yelled and began to chase after it. He was too slow, and the tank stopped, unloaded most of it's people inside a mountain, and shot the entrance to the cavern so that it covered the way in. Sen came to a halt. "Now hold on a second, you!" he yelled at the tank. "You! What the fuck is your problem, you son of a bitch!?" The tank river did nothing. Sen began to slowly walk forward. "Are you serious!? All I want is to leave the damn planet, and you go and bring down a motherfucking mountain on my girlfriend!" "I've killed so many mother fucking stormtroopers! If I see another one of those goddamn things! And don't even get me started on you, you fat fuck in there! I bet you spend all damn day in that fucking tank! Well guess what, you're gonna fucking die in it!" Boom Sen shrugged off the blast. "God damn it!" Sen yelled and crushed the tank. He ran over to the side of the mountain and tired to get in. On the other side of the rock face, Holly was dimly awake, she could hear someone yelling. "Fucking cowards! You steal a man's girlfriend and hide inside a mountain! Nothing hangs between your thighs! In fact, there is a hole there, so deep, it stretches into the mother fucking underworld!" Holly jerked awake, and realized Sen was yelling. "Come out and fight! I'll take you with one, no, both arms behind my back! I'll cut off your heads and shove them up your asses! I'll mix and match your heads as well! You clearly can't tell your damn head from you damn ass anyway!" Sen kept going, and Holly marveled. "I'll cut you apart and feed the parts to a pig! No, a fucking farm will feast on your bodies!" The wall exploded and Sen jumped through, a wild look in his eye. He lunged forward, and one stormtrooper exploded into a mist of red. He slashed another in half and tore off the head of a third. In the next fifteen seconds, all were dead. Sen calmed down and walked over to Holly. "You ok?" "Yeah. That was more swears then Zack, Ryan, and Cole put together." "I know." Ten minutes later, they were back on the Esper and hovering above the base. Holly took control and Sen grabbed a megaphone. He walked over to the ramp and raised it. "SEN UREC WAS IN YOUR HOUSE BITCH! YOU HEAR THAT SHIT?! YOU STORMY ASS BITCHES ARE GOING DOWN, LIKE WAY DOWN, DEAD DOWN! SO DOWN YOU AIN'T GONNA KNOW WHICH WAY IS UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE CRYING TO SKANK ASS KING! 'Oh papa, don't let the bad man hurt us!' FUCK YOU! I JUST WHOOPED YOUR PAPA'S ASS! WHOO!" He yelled and Holly pulled back, smiling slightly. They made it off world with little trouble, and were back on Earth in almost an hour. They saw Zack and Veron standing on the landing platform. When they got off, they heard Zack say "And then he said 'I have Irish wiener. It's magically delicious!'" Veron snorted at whatever joke Zack said. "Oh, hey you two." Veron said. "Guys, guess what?" "She's pregnant!" Zack exclaimed at the precise wrong time. Tory had just walked in. "No! My master was a disembodied head in a tank, and now he's dead, ok?" "Yes, yes, whatever." Zack said. "Anyway, you won't guess what happened while you were gone." "May gave birth?" Sen said, inching away from the new conversation between Holly and Tory. "No, but that would've been funny. I'm dating Leandra now." Sen's jaw dropped. "What the fuck?" "No need to sound surprised." "Uh. Ok then. Don't go to fast." Zack punched him on the arm and left the flabbergasted Sen to explain to Tory that Holly wasn't pregnant. After a long and very thorough discussion explaining every imaginable detail that would prove Holly was not pregnant, Sen returned to the Esper with Holly. She sat down on the couch, closed her eyes, and rested her head back. Sen watched her a little while, then could have sworn he was floating. He looked down and saw he was. He was being gripped by the force, and he could clearly sense where it was coming from. "Uh Holly, can you put me down now?" Category:Stories